


INSANE KID WITH NO CHIN GETS IMPREGNATED BY GAY RETARD

by JamieCharlie



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Stevensuptic, Yotube, Youtube RPF, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: Alpha idubbbz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Calvin Cycle, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hot Sex, Leafyisqueer for Ian, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Name-Calling, Omega Calvin, Omega Leafyishere, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Stevensuptic is their kids cause forehead, alpha Ian, boyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieCharlie/pseuds/JamieCharlie
Summary: Calvin has been dating Ian for four years now. Things are going smoothly but with his annual Calvin Cycle coming up, he's decided he wants a new addition to this family he has created. The only problem? How will Ian react?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can two wrongs make a right?

It's the goddamn elephant in the room. Calvin knows it, Ian knows it, even fucking Joji knows it. 

The Calvin Cycle was literally about to happen any time now. The Calvin Cycle was literally the worst thing that has ever happened to him. It literally takes up a week of his time, leaving him incapable of doing anything aside from whimper and moan; as Max puts it, it turned him into a five dollar hooker.

Calvin rubbed at his temples and stretched out in his chair. He couldn't go on like this. He'd been avoiding Ian for about a week now; which was fucking impossible considering they lived together. They'd been together for 4 years, and Calvin began having these thoughts. Daydreams, longings. He knew it couldn't be the Calvin cycle messing with his head, so this was serious. He just wasn't ready to talk to Ian about it. He wasn't ready to talk about having a kid. 

His phone buzzed on the desk, jolting him from his thoughts. 

Forehead - I'm coming home now, faggot

Calvin rolled his eyes. 

\- You're literally a gay retard

If he had a kid, would it have Ian's forehead? A long road that stretched literally on for miles. Something Calvin teased him about yet loved so dearly. Maybe their baby would have to wear glasses, a little round face with brown eyes. Calvin could almost see it now. Him, carrying Ian's child. Maybe they could do those gay vlogs that parents make. Ian was decently good with kids, so perhaps he'd do it unironically, and fuck.

Calvin bites his lip and palms at his erection. The thought of being pregnant turns him on more than drama. More than the idea of being respected on YouTube. More than the thought of getting a diamond play button. So fuck it, he needs to tell Ian. 

Just as he pulls his pants down half way, he realizes how hot his blood feels. He has hardly touched himself and he feels like he's going to cum. The Calvin Cycle has literally begun and he literally needs a thick cock up his ass.

So maybe it's the cycle that wants him to tell Ian but. He whines and stands up from his chair. So much for recording more videos. He could just upload an old one, no one would be able to tell the difference. 

He threw his head back and moaned as he grabbed at his cock. Ian. Where the fuck was his boyfriend. 

As if on cue he heard the front door open. Calvin didn't bother covering up his moan. He gasped as he jerked himself off. He was literally going to die. Ian, he needed that retards thick, fat cock up his ass. He needed to be dripping with cum. 

"What are you, fucking gay?" Calvin moaned as he heard Ian speak. Looking up through half lidded eyes he grinned up at Ian. 

"Hurry up and fuck me, asshole." 

Ian laughed and lunged across the room. He instantly began to make out sloppily with Calvin. They kissed passionately and Calvin soon began to drip from his asshole. He needed a dick NOW. 

"Literally put your dick up my ass or I'll literally die." 

Ian tore off Calvin's clothes and nipped at the youtube'rs neck. Calvin moaned like a bitch in heat and humped against Ian's long leg. 

"make me full of your babies you alien slut. I wanna be so full of your semen that I can't even move much less bully a little kid."

Ian moaned, absolutely turned on. 

"Oh fuck yes you CUNT." He removed Calvin's underpants and began licking at the younger ones asshole. It tasted better than anything he ever tasted. Than again, his diet consisted of cakes concocted by Max and Joji. Calvin whinned and bucked against Ian's face. His juices spilling over Ian's tounge. 

"You're such a gay retard." Calvin gasped, his fingers tightening around Ian's hair. Ian growled and yanked Calvin onto his dick. His dick was 10 inches long just like his forehead. Calvin loved it. He was a cock slut. 

"YES FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM I WANT IT SO BAD YES MAKE ME PREGNANT. IMPREGNATE ME YOU GAY RETARD FAGGOT." Calvin screamed as he climaxed. Ian picked up the pace, his glasses becoming dislodged as he pounded mercilessly into Calvin's tight body. He dick pushed organs and Calvin screamed in pleasure. His snap back fell off his emo haircut and he came over his 'some people are gay get over it' shirt. Ian came with a yell, his cum spilling Inside Calvin, marking him and no doubt fertilizing. 

Calvin groaned happily, massaging his stomach as he felt that 10 inch long cock make him full. 

"That was pretty good." Ian gasped, kissing Calvin quickly. Calvin giggled and snuggled against his boyfriends chest. "Were you serious about wanting kids?" 

Calvin blushed and burried his face into Ian's neck. 

"I literally want your kids okay?" 

Ian smilied and kissed Calvin once again. 

"That's pretty gay." He whispered. 

Calvin snorted and rolled his eyes. They sat there for a brief moment in contentment. Calvin in bliss at the thought of barring a child. Ian in bliss at the thought of Calvin being pregnant. Ian kissed the top of Calvin's head. 

"I hope our kid has a chin." 

"Oh my god, literally shut up." Calvin snapped, shoving Ian.

~▪~

10 months later, Calvin finds himself cradling a little boy. His face is so tiny and hands so small. Calvin grins down at him. He looks so much like Ian. 

"Can you believe Steven has a bigger chin than you?" 

Calvin rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to turn around a punch Ian. 

"Whatever, he's literally the best thing that's ever happened to us." Calvin replied, rocking Steven slowly. Ian wrapped his arms around Calvin's waist.

Ian smiled and kissed Calvin's cheek. 

"I love you fa-" 

"Langauge!" Calvin hissed. Ian laughed and pulled Calvin closer.

"I love you." He muttered against Calvin's mouth.  
Calvin blushed and kissed Ian softly. 

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell where I stopped giving a shit. I want to die.


End file.
